From Damaged to Refined
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Rose was kidnapped at the age of 17. Four years later, with a consistent reminder of the kidnapping, she can't go around men she just met. Well, that was until two men move in across the hall in her apartment building. Both needing work, they go work for her. One of the men, instantly takes a liking to her, but will she be able to let him in? Will she be able to trust him?
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**WARNING!**__ This chapter has mentions of rape/ torture. If you do not like it, please do not read. _

Chapter 1- Found

The ropes and chains dug into my skin. Each tug or pull brought new pain to my waist or ankles. Bleeding, they had cut so deep into my skin. The redness around the area just gets harsher each passing day. He visits, forcing me to eat once a day to keep me alive but weak all in the same. I have no idea how long I have actually been in this basement of some home or building. He doesn't take any chances really, I face away from the door where I can't see the outside of the room- if its day or night, sunny or cloudy. The day was also the same he leaves for I don't know how long, comes to feed me after I am fed he continues to torture or rape me. That is the only time he uncovers my gag was to hear my pleas and screams of pain or to let me go. Any other time the gag is on seeming to think about new ways to hurt me.

My hair was matted to my head from days of not showering mixed with sweat and blood. My body caked in mud, blood, and dirt. Every day I hoped someone would find me, but it ends in all the same- nothing and nobody came. The man always chains me in different positions; hanged from the roof by either my arms or legs, chained to the chair, speared eagle on the wall or bed, once he hanged me by a rope around my waist and tied my arms and legs to the floor (the same position I am in now), so I was bent like an 'U'. Any position that had gave him better access to torture or rape. He keeps me blindfolded, rarely does he takes it off and when he does he had a ski mask on but his lips, nose, and eye holes, were cut out. The scars covered all over my body, the bite marks showed clearly from being rough, bruises everywhere of where he held onto me while… _pumping _into me or where he hit me.

I never gave in, I fought like any woman would do to stay alive but the man was clearly stronger. It was the most horrific day when I was finally saved- he cut, hit bit and forced harder and more than anything before. I knew I was saved when banging came back above me shouting my name. The man cursed as he knew he couldn't get away anymore. He did cover my mouth again and locked the door; the clicking was proof of that, as if it would help them not come into the room. Then I heard loud banging on the door, someone or people were trying to break in. _YES! _Finally I hear it give in; footsteps filled the room then yelling; "Put down the gun!" "You don't want to do this!" and "John you don't want to do this!" And answers back like "No!" "Yes I do!" "Yes I do!" Then a loud gunshot filled the room, I expected that I was the one shot and waited for the pain to come but it never did. I heard quick photo shots and I wanted to yell for them to stop.

Finally I felt hands on me, telling me it'll be okay, that I was okay, I was safe. I recognized the voice to be a woman and immediately I believed her, at the moment. I felt the ropes that attached me to the floor release and I tried moving my arms but pain shot up them. Slowly I could feel myself being lower to the ground, gag and blind fold was removed shortly after. A man approaches and wordlessly tries to hand me his jacket. I tried so hard not to scream for him to stay away but I couldn't help it. I knew then I would never be the same- around men. I was terrified of the thought of a man touching me, well anybody. The woman hardly touched me, so I was slightly okay. However, this man looked intimidating. Eye color so dark they look black, blonde-white hair, and built… unbelievably built.

Almost in a flash he step back and raised his hands in surrender and handed the woman the coat, I back away from her too. The feeling in my arms and legs coming back but hurt with each moment was numbing pain. She kept telling me she wouldn't hurt me, I didn't believe her anymore. She threw the coat at me, telling me to cover up that I must be cold and it was mainly because I was naked and now laying on concert flooring. I looked back at the woman, she had black hair really blue eyes, and a huge pink-red scar on her cheek and I know I know her from somewhere but I couldn't put it together.

I stared at the jacket like it had a disease but finally putting in on. It was long and covered me, and I felt warm instantly. I tried to stand and my legs shook some before clasping, not use to the weight of my body anymore. I tried standing again but it didn't work. The woman came and helped me stand up- walking to me slowly like in a way you would approach a rabid animal, letting them know you weren't going to hurt them. I could hear voices, but not exactly listening I vaguely remember her telling me it was time to go.

"I want to see the man's face." Was all I said and would not move. I knew the woman could easily pick me up; I lost a lot of my body mass and as lite as ever. I was bony and probably didn't have much fight in me if she even tried.

She turned me slowly to the body, copes surrounded it. I realized the man shot himself in the head the mask no longer on. I knew without the mask he had green eyes- that wasn't a surprise-, his hair was dirty blonde, hard yet soft angular features shown. The man-John- was attractive I must say. I closed my eyes and turned from the body not believing what I just thought. The woman took it as I wanted to leave and I did.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I looked around at the white walls hearing beating from multiple machines that were in the room. Heart monitor I could tell one was and the other probably for my breathing as I realized I had a tube down my throat. The IV stuck into my skin and hanged beside my bed.

The door to the room opened and snapped my attention to it. Recognizing the voice that was talking to a nurse, _Baba_. I wanted to say but nothing came out. Mainly the tube down my throat was the reason. When he saw me awake he smiled sadly at me. I pointed to the tube down my throat and made a gesture that said I wanted it out. He nods and sets down what looks like a cup of coffee and walks out without a single word. Shortly he appeared with a nurse and she took it out, no gagging as the gag reflex was now gone due to _him_.

"Kizim, this is probably a stupid question but how are you?" I guess the doctor warned him about getting too close or at least one of the police officers, but he stopped at a certain point. I opened my mouth to speak 'Better Baba' but nothing came out. The nurse- that I didn't see walk out- walked back in with a cup of water, I smiled at her and took it as she stepped back.

"The officers told us the reaction you had around people, Kiz, so don't be alarmed if we don't come near you." I nod as the last drink of water passed down my throat.

"How long was I gone, Baba?" Again he just smiled sadly at me. My voice was rough from not speaking yet and yelling a lot.

"A year." Everything stopped that long I have been gone for that long! I wanted to ask how they find me, how did I survive that long but it just didn't come out of my mouth. I looked down and see that my wrist have been cleaned and bandaged. I swung the blanket off- with difficultly- and my ankles were the same.

"The doctor will be here shortly Ms. Mazur." I nod and cover myself up, noticing I was really cold. True to her words a woman walked in that I can only hope was the doctor because of the clothing she had on.

"Ms. Mazur, we've run some standard test when it comes to victims like yourself. First health, Second rape; checking for any damage, third...Pregnancy." Baba stayed where he was quiet. Looking calm yet murderess at the same time. The doctor waited for it to sink in. Before looking at I guess the results.

"Ms. Mazur. You are extremely malnourish, possible 50 to 70 pounds below the health weight for your age and height. For that, you will be eating 5 times a day, small meal to bring the weight up. Also you'll have physical therapy as the police let me know about the conditions you were in and according to one of the test you need some muscle back. The rape, you'll be fine, he hardly did any damage and you can tell. Pregnancy…"She got as close as she possibly could before she knew I'll freak out to her closeness.

"Ms. Mazur…" She waited till I looked up at her. "You're pregnant. In addition, by the looks of the baby a few months. I do not know how it is possible for the baby to be alive while you have been in this condition but my colleagues and I think whenever or whatever he fed you had enough vitamins. We also think that your condition is why you are not showing the signs."

"How far along is she?" Baba ask looking extremely alarmed, he stopped forward a few steps before stopping.

"3 maybe 4 months. We have no clue until she starts getting herself healthy again. The baby is small but we can tell you the sex of the baby, if you want. That's pretty much how we know it's longer than 3 months."

My father nods and takes a step back. A baby. The bastard got me pregnant. I am only… 17? Ugh, I don't know, I've been gone for a year so I must be. I busted out crying. I know Baba wanted to come to me and calm me down like he always did when I was upset. Hold me, rock me back and forth, and read whatever book, he grabbed first to sooth me enough it usually caused me to fall asleep.

The doctor left shortly after, telling me my first meal will be up shortly and that I'll be here until I am healthy and strong enough to do things on my own. Baba dragged a chair as close as he could, asking if the distance was okay before sitting down.

"Kizim, we'll figure something out. Okay? You work on getting healthy. I'll also hire a private tutor so you can finish school. I'll contact your friends so you can see them. You'll get back to your old retinue in no time okay? You're safe. Kiz, you are safe."

_-From Damaged to Refined-_

It had been hours, before baba got up and left the room after looking at his phone. Baba told me everything I had missed in the world and in the city and family life. He only had his brother and two nephews that lived in Turkey but still caught me up on how they were doing. I also realized the cops got me out in the early hours of the morning as I stared out the window and watched the sun rise, now it was in the afternoon. He had called the doctor back in to ask if my eyes hurting from any type of light was natural and she had said yes. So he had turned the lights down and closed the blinds some but it still allowed us to look out. It was dark you could only really see the outline of our bodies but shadows danced on our faces if we moved a certain way. Baba knocked on the door for me to look over at him. I haven't really spoken since the doctor told me I was pregnant. So when he realized I looked, he stepped in the room.

"Kizim, I have people who want to see you." He moved out of the way, turning the light on slightly so we could see well. My friends, all of them, made their way in and stopped at the chair, Baba must've warned them. I told myself.

Lissa was clinging to Christian crying her eyes out. Christian gave a small smile when he saw me looking. Eddie and Mason had neutral looks, but in their eyes I could see sorrow and horror, it was probably how I looked. Adrian who I last remembered went off to art school, looked like hell. His girlfriend, Sydney, was clinging to him also crying. I watched them as they watched me, silently taking me in.

"She hasn't talked since the doctor came in. Even before then she didn't really say anything." Baba piped in, standing next to my friends. Everyone I loved was in the room. Every single one of them looked like hell, but in different ways. Ways I couldn't really describe.

"I am so happy you're okay and safe." Lissa, my best friend since we were five said. I see her squeeze Christian more, like she was stopping herself from running to me. I just stared at her, wanting to comfort her with my voice but just… nothing.

"What happened the year you were…?" Sydney asked, I glanced over at her then looked outside where I watched the sun ever so slowly set.

"I would answer, but nobody would tell me." Baba said I could hear the sadness in his voice. I knew he knew some of it, like the rape and it was granted I was tied down so those wounds were out. I do not know about the scars that are all over my body, but they were tiny and not deep enough that you probably cannot see them in later years.

There was a knock on the door, the nurse, Nurse Ashley. Holding my food I had to eat. She said she was sorry for interrupting but it was time to eat. She placed the food on the table and opened everything and fixed everything up before pushing the table to me without moving herself. I stared at the food; grilled cheese, tons of different fruits, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pudding, milk, and orange juice. I did not have to want all of it, but they did want me to eat some. They said three of my meals would be larger and since it was dinner time…

I pushed the tray away and looked out the window. My friends stayed quiet the whole time. Baba said nothing, knowing I will eat it eventually but that I wasn't use to as much food and if I ate too much I threw it up. Probably five minutes passed before I took the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to eat. The doctor had sent a nutritionist to come in and talk to me about foods and which I will be eating. She mentioned that peanut butter helped fatten people up, usually pregnant women and she had something peanut butter on my plate every meal. I drunk the milk and picked at the fruit before literally pushing the plate of food away so hard it dumped all over me and the floor. I hear my father sigh and call the nurse. As I've done it every single meal. I would get so pissed that I had to live this at the moment, that I had to be taken care of like this at the moment, that I had to be taken care of like a fragile person that would break at any moment. That I want to talk, but my throat hurts too much to do so and I plainly do not want too.

Two nurses came and cleaned up the mess and ignored my screams of protest to get away. I wanted to feel in control and every single movement of this… I wasn't. At this moment I had to be in control of everything, let myself feel safe. I wanted my family to be able to come near me without feeling that I'll scream at the top of my lungs if they got too close. Women weren't much of a big deal, it was the men. But I didn't want any sex near me at the moment.

I looked at my friends, when the nurses left. Glaring at them, they were clearly shocked. Sydney and Lissa just busted into more tears and I wanted to scream at them '_Why are you crying? None of this happened to you!' _But it wouldn't come out. Nothing would.

_-From Damaged to Refined-_

_5 months later._ Turns out I had just turned 3 months when I was found. My friends visit every day, while I was in the hospital. At first it was all like the other days; silence, eat, throw my food, more silence, then they leave. Baba stayed the whole time, sleeping on the couch. I hadn't said a word until probably 2 months later (making me 5 months) everyone was in the room talking about life outside these walls when I spoke up.

"_Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked not looked at them. My voice was still slightly different when I spoke and I know they did not expect me to talk. _

"_Of course, anything." Sydney was the first to talk. That is when I turned look at them. They all stared at me waiting patiently for the favor. _

"_The guys in particular. Can we do an exercise so I get used to having males close? Like every day pushing the limit of how close you have to be to me?" The guys all exchanged a look and Baba spoke. _

"_Certainly." I do a firm nod and go back to looking outside my window. _

I have been in that hospital for 5 months before they allowed me to leave. All my friends knew I was pregnant and none of them still knew what happened. But being pregnant I guess they knew I was raped.

Those five months Adrian and Sydney told me they were engaged to be married and plan on being married next summer. And they wanted me as a bridesmaid. I told them okay and congrats. In the 3 months since I've asked them to do that favor, I am able to have the males at arm's length without freaking. But I've been stuck on that spot for nearly a month and now I was getting frustrated, I couldn't handle men that I have known all my life being close to me how could I handle men on the outside world who didn't know not to get close to me?

Baba was now driving me home. I just watched the world pass by as it was interesting after being locked up for a year. It was like; I was seeing everything for the first time, as if I was a child wondering about the world. Most of my body mass was back and the 8 months pregnant belly, now shown clearly. Baba said he cleared out a room for us to decorate as the nursery. We both talked about the options of what to do. Adoption or I take care of it. We decided to keep it and he would help. The family of the man who took me, when they found out what he did- rape- they gave me 100,000 dollars to be able to take care of the baby and myself the first year or two. I asked for a picture of John so when the child asks about his father I could show him the picture. My father had taken the picture when they did, not knowing how I'll act when I see him in the picture.

Baba finally pulled up to the house and we got out. I remembered where my room was, so I went straight there.

_-From Damaged to Refined-_

Over the course of the last month I was pregnant all my friends helped me decorated the nursery. We knew it was a boy so the main colors of the walls were blue. Adrian had come in and drew all over the walls each showing different themes. Different sports, Animals, a huge tree, and then cartoon versions of the baby's family. Adrian had left enough space to hang the child's name up and anything else I wanted on the wall. We all came up with names for the baby and shared all decided one three names and since the name was my choice in the end, I loved all the names. The names were Evan, Christopher, and Zak of course the last name would be Mazur to go with whichever one I picked. Evan Mazur? Christopher Mazur? Zak Mazur? Each name had its certain pull that made me like the names.

Baba mainly helped with the money and renovations that we had to do to carpet or the walls. We added a built in bookshelf, broke a wall down that lead into the bathroom next door and removed/ closed off the opening that lead out into the hallway so he had his personal bathroom. I had no idea how long Baba had planned for us to be here but I was somewhat comforted that it seemed like he wanted us to stay for some time of whenever we moved out my child will have a room all to himself.

_-End of chapter-_

_Author's note: I am also doing a 'Reading the books' fanfic with VA and I do not know when I'll be updating this as my main concern is that Fan-fiction but this had been running through my head for a long time and I wasn't going to post it, but it seemed too good. This will probably be the only chapter that goes into any detail about the kidnapping. I just don't know yet, but if you like it please review. _


	2. 4 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_Author's note: I actually had a friend do what I wrote with Zak, Rose, and Abe. And the child just turned 4 a couple of weeks ago and he took it just like I wrote. _

Chapter 2- 4 years later

Shortly after Zak Ashton Mazur was born, dad and I decided it was best if we say he was my younger brother in public but in private amongst friends and him, he was my son. It was mainly because Baba had money and if we say he was mine, people knew I was taken and would know I was raped and all my friends and he was doing all they can so it would not get out. All Baba had to say he put his emotions with one-night stands and he was a result. Nevertheless, we just told Zak I was his sister, deciding when the time was right we would tell him, which happened when he turned four and we explained why which was incredibly hard to do to a 4 year old. However, he quickly started calling me mommy and Baba grandpa or Dede. We both thought this was good; it gave me time to get use to men more. My friends were able to hug me and some men that I have gotten to know were able to get a few feet to me but a stranger? No, you could just forget it. Sydney and Adrian were expecting their first child, she was only 7 months but we do not know the sex of the baby, they did not want to know.

I got my own apartment when Zak turned three. It was a two-bedroom apartment, Zak lived with Baba until I was able to handle living on my own and after Adrian, Mason, Eddie, and Lissa all helped me paint, organize, or move things inside the room that was his. I could only afford an apartment with one bathroom and the place itself was small but doable to live in. No one still knew what happened there, wasn't a trail because the man was dead and the cops asked questions but only when everyone was out of the room. At least they had tried; I would not speak to them.

Lissa and Christian live in the apartment building next door that was, basically, a continuation of this building. Lissa and I both work at a night club that Baba help built and owned with us. You would think I made a lot of money and I do, but most of it goes for Zak, food, bills, and clothing. Christian works for us as a bartender, Mason and Eddie are the security; Sydney and Adrian are bartenders sometimes but had jobs of their own. This place is runed by all of the friends. We hired a few outsiders during weeknights or when we needed a fill in but most every night we have six, above 18, high schoolers that work as waiters. 3 waitress; Jill, Mia, Lexi and 3 waiters; Cameron, Andrew, Evan we wanted to keep the waiters matched so we had the flow of males and females 'interested' to keep coming here. All waiters understand the drunken tendencies as we warn them and had them practice on night and they were perfectly okay with it.

All the waiters come from the same school and pretty much come straight from school here, do homework clean and hanging out. We like them doing schoolwork because as high schoolers Baba wanted to make sure they were still passing classes, he actually had me fire two employees because they were failing a class or classes for weeks and could not bring up the grade. That had them in good sync with each other as they worked and the atmosphere with the workers were fantastic, they hang out with us most of the time because we were all working together all the time.

Since I was one of the main owners, I rarely leave my office during business hours. I come out only when needed, to help behind the bar if there was an overflow of 'clients.' Lissa helps with waitressing a lot of the time. Back to my office, my office was sound proof so I could not hear any of the music being played and I thank that. I had a small bed in the corner or the room for Zak to sleep in, I have multiple locks on my office door, and only Lissa, Adrian, and Baba had keys to every single lock on the door. Anything could happen in a bar and I was more than prepared for it. Shortly after Zak was born and I got all my body mass back I started working out, taking different defense classes, and to go with the defense classes I had my own trainer in the area. Attacking me and helping me use the moves I learned on someone in different ways from how he attacked me. Nick was his name and he understood where I was coming from with not wanting people to touch me as he sat down one day before we actually started asking why I wanted him as a trainer.

My response was _"I was 16 when I was kidnapped. I stayed there for year before I was finally found. He raped me repeatedly and now I have a child by him. I just want to learn how to use the moves I am learning on someone that is bigger, stronger than I am. The class is all girls and I do not have problems with touching girls or beating them up. It's the men." _The whole time Nick listened and nods asking question after question about moves I knew and how far along I was in the defense classes so he knew where to pick up. He said that I probably needed to work out longer and harder to become stronger and fast in my movements when fighting with him. He promised repeatedly that he was not going to truly hurt me and always remember that when we were fighting. In addition, it had helped, he has been my trainer ever since. Well now, I help him teach more often than not for movements when needed, you can never have enough money.

Zak and I were now on our way home. Late at night as always and he fell asleep. I placed him in his car seat and drove to the apartment buildings quickly. When we got there, I picked him up holding him in front of me with his head on my shoulder as he mumbled tiredly about being awake and wanted to sleep. It was midnight, so I knew no one would be in the hallways. As I stepped up to my door, I started looking for my keys and ran into someone. Gasping I quickly back away a few feet, well more than a few feet.

"I am so sorry." I finally looked up to this tall man. Shoulder length brown hair, brown chocolate eyes, and he was muscular. I shallow; he was intimidating I moved Zak so he was on my hip unconsciously protecting him from the man. The man made a funny face before he glared and I glared back. He was standing in front of my apartment door so I couldn't get passed him in any way.

"Um, you're kind of in the way of me entering my home. Can you move?" He looked at the door next to him and nods. Moving slightly over, enough space for me to squeeze through but for me it was not enough.

"Can you move more?" I guess he could tell I was terrified and he moved. As I unlocked the door, the man stepped more down the hall before stopping.

"I am Dimitri, your new neighbor." He inclined his head to the door that was in front of mine; I nod and turn to him.

"Hi. I am Rose and this sleeping boy in my son Zak. Welcome to the building but I should really put him to bed." He nods and walks away while I stepped into my apartment. Once I shut the door I breathed a sigh of relief and walked Zak to his bedroom, undressed him, and dressed him in his red pajamas. I kissed his forehead and went to my room to sleep.

I woke up to Zak next to me in bed cuddling to my side. I started to run my fingers in his hair that he got from the Mazur side. Zak had a mixture of my dark olive skin to his father's pale olive skin. Zak had his father's eyes thank god though; I did not see a trace of his fathers 'evil eyes'. Zak had this sort of innocence that neither his father nor I had. He had a puppy dogface you want to give him anything he wanted, when he asked. I kissed his forehead and climbed out of bed, realizing he only comes in my bed when he hears me having a nightmare. Which are most nights, he just knows mommy is scared and needs someone with her. I pulled my waist length hair into a ponytail and started making Zak some breakfast. Eggs, toast, and his choice or orange juice or milk. By time, I finished and cleaned the dishes that I cooked in. Zak walked in rubbing his eyes and almost in a zombie like state sat in his usual chair to eat. I grabbed a mug and made myself Hot Chocolate with a doughnut. Watching him clean his plate and placed it in the sink then walked off. I knew better than say anything in the morning as much like his mom he was not a morning person. He came back; we changed our clothes and sat in the living room as I cleaned more and took my shower then joined him on the couch.

At about lunchtime there was knock in the door, I peeked through the peephole. Dimitri and another man with brownish blonde hair and blues eyes next him. I unlocked all the locks and opened the door.

"Hello?" I opened it slightly and leaned against the door, so they really only saw me, not the baseball bat that was next to me. I was never taking any chances ever again.

"Yes. Hi. We are your new neighbors from across the hall… I am Ivan." The man, Ivan stuck his hand and I stared at it. Zak decided to make an appearance, glared at Ivan's hand, and decided to open his mouth. Which helped but I did not want the random men looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Mommy doesn't like to be touched." Ivan dropped his hand, smiled at Zak and kneeled down to his level.

"I am Ivan, what is your name?"

"Zak." Ivan looked up at me and smiled. I was still slightly alarmed but I knew _most_ men would not try anything with a child involved.

"Your son is cute." I just nod. "Anyways…" He let it brought probably noticing I was not going to talk yet until they tell why they are at my door. "We kind of got locked out. Can we use your phone to call the building tenant?" I looked down at Zak then back at the men. Slowly nodding and opening the door. They both stepped in.

Both of them glancing around before I shut locked, and bolted the door closed. Zak came back with the phone. "Here." Then walked away to finish watching his cartoons. I stayed with Dimitri and Ivan even though I was terrified now. Ivan made the call with Dimitri looking around but not moving.

"Husband not home?" I shook my head.

"Don't have one." He nods and looks towards the living room where Zak was.

"Where is his father?"

"Dead." I whispered. Having a moment of flash back when I saw _his_ face and how bloody and the gaping hole in his temple. Dimitri let it drop as he focused on Ivan. Zak came running to me with my cell phone in hand.

"Uncle Adrian wants to know if he could come into work today." I nod my thanks to Zak and took the phone, Zak ran back into the living room down the hall.

"You don't have to ask, just show up and work."

"Thanks Little Dancer." He has been calling me since he found out, when we were younger, like five up to the age of 16 I had danced. Dancing was something to do at first, but then it helped with putting my feelings into something.

"No problem. Hey, I have a question. How is Sydney with the morning sickness?" I smirked when he groaned.

"I need alone time. Everything is revolved around her. With throwing up, wanting her back, feet, ankles, legs massage all the time. _God_! I even entered a conversation about _nails_! Rose _nails_!" I chuckled at how desperate he sounded.

"So alone time is coming in to work? Why don't you go to your other job…I don't know where you sit and paint?"

"My work is at home, where she is." I laughed and nod, though, he could not see me.

"Just think Adrian. I did not have anyone their like that for me. Moreover, you are the one who got your _wife_ pregnant. That is your job. She is carrying _your_ child the least you could do is give massages all the time, and put up with the random emotions she has."

"You don't live with her." He grumbled and I smiled.

"I will be expecting a 'Thank you Rose for letting me get out of helping my pregnant wife.' Besides she cannot be that bad."

"Oh but she is. Anyways eight sound good, what job?"

"The usual you'll be bartending with Christian."

"So flirt the whole night? Awesome."

"Remind me why I hire you part time?"

"My awesomely good looks that-"

"Adrian!" Sydney cut him off as I hear him start cursing.

"Gotta go Little Dancer. Sydney wants pickles and ice cream."

"Eek. That is gross." He laughs as he says bye and I still have a grossed out look on my face. When I look at Ivan he was no off the phone staring at me with an amused look.

"What?" I asked placing my phone down and looking at Dimitri who was giving me the same look of amusement.

"Where do you work?"

"Guardians. It is a club probably about five miles away from here. I technically own it."

"Need more people? We had to move, but we didn't have time to set up jobs before we got here."

"What did you do before you got here?" Slightly interested, considering Baba was just telling me to hire more security and another bartender that is not a part time worker.

"I was a waiter at a high end restaurant." Ivan said shrugging.

"And you?" I turned towards Dimitri hand on my hips.

"I taught Defense Classes." I nod and keep my face neutral. Leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"Usually before I hire anyone I give them a practice run of the job. And to see if you fit into my atmosphere we had going."

"Atmosphere? And how many people work there?"

"Atmosphere of the work environment. Seeing if you got along with everyone else. 11 full timers, including me. 14 if you want to count the part timers."

"Who does what jobs?"

"Security, which you would be good at" I pointed at Dimitri. "I have two of them; Mason and Eddie. One main bartender, Christian. Ivan I think you can help him. Lissa is one of my co-owner but she helps with everything. I have six waiters. The two part timers are bartenders when needed. What are your guy's ages?"

"We're 28, why?" Ivan looked confused. I smiled.

"All current workers are no older than 24. Age does not affect a job. However, closer to age you are the easier it is to get along with the people you work with. Sometimes." I added as an afterthought.

"Oh? Ages?"

"All my waiters are 18. Still in high school. Lissa, Christian, Mason, and Eddie are 22. Adrian and Sydney are 23. I, myself, am 21. My father owns the whole building but I control everything. He is basically there to make sure the building will not get shut down if we failed to make a bill on time or anything that goes wrong he takes care of it. Other than that he does nothing, wait no. He gives me tips on how to run the business and how to help my business stay where it is. Therefore, you could call him my boss. But he only knows Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, and Sydney as we all grew up together and he really doesn't care about anything else unless you have an attachment to me."

Before Ivan could ask me another question Zak walked in. "Mommy I'm hungry." I nod and move- the best I could around the kitchen with maximum space between me and the guys.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked already knowing the answer, but still asked just in case.

"Grilled Chesse and a class of orange juice, please." I nod again and go to work. Zak sat at the table waiting patiently for me to be done.

"You guys hungry? I can cook more grilled Chesse." I did not turn around as I watched and waited for the bread to brown slightly and flip to the other side to cook while placing the Chesse on the brown side to cook.

"We're good." I nod and in no time, Zak's grill cheese was fixed, along with his glass of orange juice.

"So what did the building tenant say?"

"We have to wait till morning for him." I look at my watch, realizing I had to go into work soon. Zak finished and placed the plate and the now empty cup in the sink. I watched him wash his hands to get the grease off his hands. Zak knew the time he had to start getting ready to go to work with me so he went to get ready. I quickly wash everything I used and he ate off while he did.

"I have to leave to go to work. If you want the test run tonight you can come with and introduce yourself so if you get the job, which you'll know by morning, everyone will know you." They nod and Zak comes back with his Batman backpack, I checked everything inside. It was filled with toys, colors and coloring books, his leapfrog tablet, and his video game.

"Ready to go?" He nods as I help him zip up, as it was getting close to December and the temperature was dropping. He hand his backpack around one shoulder and waited for me to put on my shoes to go.

"You guys coming?" Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other and nod.

So that is how I ended up in a car with two men scared to death that something will happen within the five miles of driving. Ivan was in front, next to me and Zak was in back glaring at Ivan. Zak knows to an extent I do not like men I don't trust to touch me and his glare, which he got from me, seemed like he was ready to yell at Ivan if he got any closer to me. As I parked in the owner space, I climbed out helping Zak along the way and walked in. As predicted pretty much everyone was here except the high school kids who should be in school for thirty more minutes.

"Hey everyone. This might be new help if they pass." Everyone nods and finished what they were doing before walking over to the boys and me. Zak was already in my office, I knew that much. All the guys told them there name and what they do here while Ivan and Dimitri nods and introduced themselves.

"So Rose, which jobs are they trying to get?" Lissa asks stepping in front of me.

"Ivan, I think would be good working with Christian at the bar. Dimitri, security." She nods and goes back on the stage where the DJ music was at and started playing music. Low enough, just to have something for us to listen to. Everyone knew the lyrics and started singing along while I turned to Christian, Mason, and Eddie.

"Christian, Mase, Eddie show them the ropes of the job. They will be doing everything tonight. I'll be in my office." I left with that knowing I could trust them with giving mini-training and their ideas if they could be worked with. Zak was in the corner on his bed coloring something. He had this real look of concentration look on his face; his tongue sticking out, eyebrows furrowed, and his hand was scribbling away.

_-From Damaged to Refined-_

Since I drove Ivan and Dimitri here, I had to wait until the club fully closed because they were still tactically working. My office had many TVs behind a wall to hide them, so I watched them as they worked. Were two fights that Mason made Dimitri break it up to see how he handled the situation. I watched Ivan flirt and serve drinks, while learning little entertaining tips from Christian and Adrian to do while he made the drinks. Ivan did not seem to have any trouble with fitting in with anyone. Dimitri's job was to act intimidating and watch the waiters and the whole club to keep everyone safe, so being nice was not on the list during work. Before work actually ended, I called Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Adrian to ask them what they thought about Dimitri and Ivan working here.

Adrian instantly loved Ivan and I knew they got along great because they were so much alike. Christian, though a little cold to people, liked Ivan because then Christian could stop pretending to flirt with anyone who was not Lissa. Mason and Eddie came to the same conclusion. Dimitri had what it took to be a 'bouncer', what I like to call security. The way he handled the fights were a little off but they said they could help with that if he gets the job. Even when they were teaching during the few hours they had he was a little cold but paid attention, asked questions, then seemed to loosen up before work started.

By the end of the night we have came to the decision on to hire them or not. However, they cannot tell them the answer until tomorrow to I can tell the dress code and rules.


	3. Questioning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 3- Questioning

_Dimitri's Point of View_

I could not believe Ivan could not get a plane ticket the same time mine was or any time earlier than this. It was midnight, and his plane would land in thirty minutes. I stepped out of the apartment we decided to share for now until we had jobs. It was a three bedroom apartment, and bigger than most of the apartments in this building. Locking the door, I hit something. Hearing a tiny gasp, I turned around to apologize. But stopped, more out of shock than anything. I had ran into a woman, or more like she ran into me.

This woman was beautiful with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, short probably 5'5" or at most 5' 7". She was caring a young child that seemed to have fallen asleep. The child was a boy, with the same dark brown hair. I did not know how they were related; she seemed too young to have a child, which seemed about five, though the traits seemed to match one of a mother. I finally found my voice.

"I am so sorry." The woman looked like she was panicking slightly. And for a strange reason, I wanted to protect her from what was making her feel that way. Then I realized it was _me_, I furrowed my eyebrows, in thought. Why was I the one making her feel like that? Then the thought occurred to me. I was bigger and taller than she was, she was the only person in this hall besides me, and the small child was a factor-she probably did not want anything to happen to him. In addition, figuring the way she moved him to her side, almost protectively, I say I was right.

"Um, you're kind of in the way of me entering my home. Can you move?" I looked at the door, oh that must have been why we ran into each other. I moved over enough that gave her enough space to unlock and open the door, but she did not move.

"Can you move more?" I was confused, but seeming, as she now looked terrified instead of panic I did as she said. I looked down at my watch, realizing I was going to be late picking up Ivan. I started walking, but stopped.

"I am Dimitri, your new neighbor." I wanted her to know that, so I did not frighten her anymore. I did not expect her to introduce herself and apparently her son. She welcomed me to the building and I walked away.

Driving the rented car to the airport that was thirty minutes away, without traffic. I made it ten minutes after Ivan's flight landed. He was sitting in the waiting area when I approached. He looks relieved.

"I thought you forgot about me, bro." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Ivan had about two suitcases with him; we packed up most our things before we moved here. Everything of ours was back at the apartment, but that did not stop him from making sure he still had enough clothing before he finally came here. We placed them in the trunk of the car and Ivan got in shotgun. He changed and turned up the music in the car.

"So, what made you so late?" Ivan wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed.

"Yes, I met a girl. But not the way you're thinking." I finished when I saw him open his mouth.

"Then…" He prompted.

"I was leaving to pick you up, when the woman across the hall bumped into me. We introduced ourselves and I left."

"Must've done something than introduced if you're this late." I rolled my eyes.

"I was ten minutes late, for once. Besides she has a kid." His eyebrows rose, shocked.

"How old was this woman?"

"I don't know, I don't tend to ask women their age, when I first meet them."

"Then how old did she look? I mean, if she got you to talk, she must be hot." Oh, she is. I thought.

"No more than 24."

"And the kid?"

"Looked about five. But he was asleep on her shoulder, look can we please stop talking about her?" I have already thought about her, enough for one night. Luckily, he let the topic drop, and we drove home in peace.

Ivan and I had unpacked more, since neither of us was that tired. It was almost 11, when we got hungry and went out somewhere, close, to eat. However, when we got back, we could not find the key to get into our apartment.

"Ivan, where's the key?"

"I thought you had it."

"No, I gave it to you." I sighed and rechecked my pockets, though I knew I had given the key to him to lock before we left. This is what I get for handing the key to someone that was not as responsible. When I couldn't find it, he turned towards the door across the hall, I stopped him.

"Ivan, No."

"Come on, we need to call the tenant."

"Not that apartment, can't we go to that one?" I inclined my head to a different one, I had no idea lived there. I remembered the terrified look on the Rose's face earlier this morning and I did not want her to be uncomfortable if we entered the house.

"Geez, man, we need the phone." I sighed, should not have disconnected our cell phones. I thought inside my head. Ivan knocked on the door. It took a couple moments, but then I started to hear locks being undone.

"How many locks does this woman have on her door?" Ivan whispered to me.

"I think she's paranoid." Or she wants to protect herself. I distinctly thought. Rose opened the door enough, to where she only showed. The TV played softly in the background, almost sounding like cartoons. I didn't know why, but maybe her son was home. He looked old enough to go to school and should be there. Maybe he got sick. I thought worriedly.

Next thing I knew, Ivan extended his hand to her but she just glared at it. I was wondering why, before Zak showed up, also glaring at Ivan's hand. He must be protective over his mother that thought made a smile form on my face.

"Mommy doesn't like to be touched." That confused me Ivan dropped his hand. Why doesn't she like being touched? Was it some freak thing about germs, but then dismissed the thought. She had a child. Children tend to bring germs. Maybe something bad happened to her in the past. That would explain why she was terrified. Ivan explained why we were at her door and surprisingly she let us in.

I noticed a bat by the door, once I walked in. Hearing the locks, being turned. I turned to look at the door, three different locks; deadbolt, chain, and the regular door handle lock. Zak showed up and handed the phone to Ivan. I noticed the boys eyes were green, and almost had this innocent look in his eye but around his mother, they became hard, protective eA pictures of family and friends were in the hallway we stood in. A man, probably her father, had a woman in his arms, both looking extremely happy. The next one was of the same man and woman with a child that looked like a younger version of Rose. Those must be her parents. Then the next picture was with the man, Rose and a baby. Zak, probably. Then a group picture with about seven people total. Six of them were in caps-n- gowns including Rose except for a man that looked slightly older who had a tiny blonde-haired person in his arms, he was dressed in a suit. I could not see anything about a man that could be the father of Zak. On the other hand, that she even had a husband.

Must be single, also would explain being a little terrified. Single mother, in this type of neighbor was probably scary for her. The neighbor itself was not bad, it was actually excellent, but the crime was almost high enough to make it a bad one. This explained the small expenses to living in this building.

"Husband not home?" I decided to ask, being nosey was not usually my thing. I left things alone.

"Don't have one." Rose replied, and that made me happy for a reason, unknown to me.

"Where is his father?" I motioned to the room, which Zak had returned to.

"Dead." She whispered. Explaining why there were no photos of him. I left it alone, her own thoughts turned tortures so much I wanted to hug her and tell her she would be okay. However, knowing, I just met her and that she did not like being touched. I did not. When Zak returned with a cell phone in hand, talking about an 'Uncle Adrian' I turned back to the things I had not looked at yet.

The wall was a lite brown. Flooring was fake wood. A rug was by the door, a small table that seemed to hand the keys and unopened mail next to that. I saw Ivan in the kitchen, so I walked in there. The kitchen was clean, most likely just finished. It was small to medium size. The three of us fit but it was almost a too tight fit. A medium size fridge was in the far corner of the room next to all the cabinets. The table in the middle of the room. The flooring was white tile, cabinets and counters where a little wooded brown.

"Eek. That is gross." I heard Rose say before she hung up the phone. I looked at her, her face was scrunched up in discuss. However, when she saw our faces-Ivan and I- it changed.

"What?" She asked, I did not reply. Ivan who probably heard her side of the conversation, while I was too busy studying everything asked where she worked. Then proceed to ask if we could work for her. Finding out she own a club, would explain why she was up that late at night. Telling her I use to teach self-defense did not get a reaction out of her. She then explained the way of her club and then asked our age. Being 28, I did not see a woman who looked this young with a child and owning a club. Explaining most of the workers ages and what they did. I found out, her father practically owned the club that she ran.

Also finding out she was 21, was a shock. I glanced back into the room where Zak was in she was no more than five, I could tell. How in the hell did this woman have a baby so young? She looked level headed enough not to have a child she young. Maybe something bad _did_ happen and the result was Zak. The thought of that made a blood boil. Not understanding my protective feelings over Rose. I shook myself out of my thoughts.

After cooking Zak his lunch, they-we- had to leave. We drove with her, Ivan in front me next to Zak. I studied Zak; he never stopped glaring at Ivan. Like if Ivan went anywhere near, her Zak was going to cause a problem. I looked up front to Rose, who looked uneasy with Ivan and I being in the car. I left it alone, figuring if she did not want us touching her, she probably did not want us talking about Zak's father.

Rose introduced us as the potential new workers and they welcomed us. Mason and Eddie seemed fine, they explained the rules and what should happen if a certain thing was going to happI tried asking as much questions, to get an understanding at it. I really wanted this job, more of so I did not have to hunt for one, which could take forever. During the night, Mason had me break up a few drunken fights. However, because Rose would not get off my mind, because I was so god damned curious about Rose I did not handle them the way I thought I could. I knew I could do better.

Women tried flirting with me. But I wasn't into the flirting as much as Ivan was. I knew I was antisocial and guarded which is why I have only had two relationships, both lasted years and both ended up for the same reasons. I was not social enough, I did not pay attention enough, and I did not do certain things. I never once thought I had to do those things. My first relationship was back in high school and part of college; the relationship ended shortly after my 21 birthday. The second one started when I when I was 23 and ended about a year ago. The 'moving on' period never lasted long and I put it that it was not because she was 'the one' my sisters always talked about finding.

My family, who consist of my three sisters, mother and grandmother were all back in New York. Originally, from Russia it was weird. The first fifthteen years of my life we lived in Russia a small town called Baia. Ivan's parents were moving to New York, knew of our family's situation, and told us to come with us. My father was an abusive man that would not leave my mother alone, even after I had beaten the crap out of him. He went to prison for a few years, before he broke out and had been harassing my mother ever since. Ivan's parents took all precaution to make sure there was no way my father could find out where we were heading. All nine of us lived in one house; the house was big enough for all of us as Ivan's parents were rich and could easily pay for everything. My mother and eldest sister got a job, and when I turned 16 so did I. Together we were able to buy a small house and help momma pay the bills for it, occasionally. Other than that, momma's job paid enough for the house, bills, and food.

Ivan and I been best friends since we were about seven, and we would do anything for each other, we were family. Therefore, when, I had a problem with one of my exes stocking me we moved. Hiding everything the plane tickets, bills to where everything we sent were going, disconnecting our cell phones, practically everything you could think of we did. We told a friend of mine about the ex, and she recommended this city. She lived here, and had family here so at least we knew someone and she was a cop. She helped me make sure I was not being followed from New York to Dallas and even went as far as suggesting I lived in this building that I could afford for a while when not having a job, but still between the major city and the suburb area of Dallas.

The only people who knew that we moved here was my family and Ivan's parents. We promised we would try to visit once we thought it was safe enough that my ex-girlfriend would leave me alone. It had only been two days, but I was so use to seeing every day that I missed them. I often helped my two sisters, who had children baby-sit. The eldest was Paul, who was my oldest sister's baby having him at a young age. Then Zoya, Paul's sister. Then Sara who was the youngest and my second to youngest sister Sonya's baby. Viktoria was Rose's age and wanted to be a teacher, my family loved kids and all of us pretty much had something kid related to do as a job. I mainly thought adults, self-defense but I had two classes a week for children who wanted to learn boxing or karate. Moving here, of course, stopped all of that.

Before I knew it, we were back at Rose's apartment. She told us where she kept the extra blankets and pillows allowing us to sleep in her living room. She carried her son to a room, I thought was his but when she did not leave, I knew it was hers. I moved the coffee table out of the way, as the sofa was too small for me to lie on, making a makeshift bed. Ivan cleared the sofa off of Zak's toys placing on the coffee table.

"Rose, is a little weird uh?" Ivan, whispered when we lied down.

"No."

"Oh?"

"I think something happened to her when she was younger that made her this way. Probably how she got Zak, or maybe it was an accident then the boyfriend di-"

"You thought about this way too much." I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"When you run into a single mother, who seems terrified that two men are around her and a son that seems way to over protective his age you tend to think."

"Wait, you think that something like your mom happened to Rose?" I wanted to say yes, but my mother seemed fine. I knew my father forced himself on her, resulting in each of her children. Again, the thought of that happening to Rose was alarming and pissed me off.

"I don't know, Ivan. Let's just sleep and hope the tenant is here tomorrow morning so we don't cause Rose anymore discomfort."


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 4- Surprise!

It has been a month since I have hired Ivan and Dimitri. A month, since I have gotten to know them. I realized they were actually nice guys, probably ones I could become friends with easily. Ivan could have been Adrian's twin they were so much alike. The flirting, the drinking, the personalities as well. Adrian's drinking was better than Ivan's was, of course. Since Sydney found out, she was pregnant, he quite, except on rare occasions. Even before then, Sydney had slowly started to get him to stop it all. Ivan had no one to 'hold him down' on the drinking and no one he wanted to stop drinking for. He did not drink during work, unless a customer bought him one as well, even then, he was _supposed_ to fake it.

Zak had come to like Dimitri and Ivan, just as much as Mason, Eddie, Christian and Adrian. They would take him on rare occasions for a 'guy's day,' that slowly start involving Christian, Mason, Eddie, and Adrian as well. At first, I was hesitant, but since they were only taking him to a neighborhood football game and they had repeatedly told me Zak would be okay, I let them. Now the seven of them, come together every Saturday and do something. Today, was one of those days, were I had to house to myself. Well, kind of, since the guys have their 'guys day' us girls come together at my place and relax.

Usually we end up doing each other's nails, hair, and make up for the hell of it and watch movies. Sydney had gotten bigger, bigger than I was when I was pregnant with Zak. I was curious as to how she was _that _big, she did not look 8 months, more like well longer. At six months, she had looked 8 months and it alarmed Adrian and Her. However, the doctor had said some babies are bigger when born and the fact that Sydney had been so tiny did not help her.

"So, Lissa. When is Christian going to grow the balls and ask you to marry him?" Mia asked. Jill and Mia, from work, were close to the group. Of course, it also happened because Eddie had a crush on Jill and Mia had a crush on Mason that was why we were close. So they were invited them as well.

Most of the workers knew that they have been together since junior year of high school, six years total. In addition, they already act like a married couple, they shared everything a house, bank account, payments. Hell the only difference of anything would be that she would have a ring on her finger and officially be called his.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" Lissa answered.

"Uh? Because six years." Mia smiled at her, when Lissa looked even more confused.

"Sydney and Adrian weren't even together for two years, before they got married. And look at them, four years later and a child on the way." Jill laughed.

"What do you say, Rose?" I glanced at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Christian and Lissa getting married, why do you think they haven't done it?" Mia questioned.

"Honestly, I think they're already married. The way they act around one another… the only difference between now and them actually doing so, would be the freaking ring on her finger." I motioned to Lissa blank hand. The girls seemed to think about it, and then dropped it when they saw that I was right in a way.

"So, Rose, when are we going over to your dad's house and decorate?" Sydney asked. Since in two weeks, it would be Christmas and Baba's was the only place big enough for everyone to fit. Plus he basically became all of their father's as well. Sydney and Adrian's parents had disowned them, when they married each other. Lissa and Christian's parents had died years ago. Eddie and Mason did not know their fathers. And the fact he was actually my father, and treated them as his own since we've all became friends it was the house we worked out of.

"Next week. The guys have to give up guy's day though to help."

"Are Dimitri and Ivan, invited?" Lissa asked.

"I think they're going back home for Christmas."

"Where are they from?" Sydney asked me, she had only met Dimitri and Ivan on a few occasions when Adrian was dropping her off at my place.

"Originally? Siberia, but something about them moving to New York in their teens with their families. I am not completely sure." They both talked so little about the places they have lived. I never pushed, I have only heard from them talking about their families occasionally.

"You don't know?" Lissa raised her eyebrows at me.

"They're grown men, Lissa. I don't have to know everything about them, before I hire them."

"I know, but you always seem to be talking to them. I just thought family would come up, when they would ask about Zak."

"They knew that his father is dead. That's all, and I think they saw I didn't want to talk about it, so they've never questioned." Lissa nods, Mia was fixing to question, when a gasp filled the air and Sydney bent over in pain.

_(Adrian Point of View)_

Having guys day, with the guys was a good idea. In addition, we usually had to keep it PG, for Zak, but we still have fun. At first it was so Zak had guys to be around instead of girls all the time. Dimitri and Ivan had thought it up, and the rest of us started coming along when Zak would ask if we would. This week was skating. Zak had never been skating before and Mason was taking his time to teach him, while the rest of us watched and skated with them occasionally.

"So, Man. What do you think you'll have?" Ivan asked me. Since Ivan had learned I had a wife who was pregnant, he had never stopped asking about Sydney. He had never officially met Sydney, but a few looks when I brought her off at Rose's.

"I don't know. Sydney wants a boy, though." I glanced at him, motioning to where the rest of the guys were with Zak.

"Why aren't you out there?"

"Something seems up with you, that's why." He told me.

"Nothing is up." I said defensively.

"Sure man."

"Nothing serious is up." I turned to him. "How about that."

"If it isn't serious, then tell me." Looking him up and down, I decided I should tell him.

"I don't like how you and Dimitri are spending so much time around and with Rose. I do not mind, Zak because he does need his guy time. Even if it isn't with his father." Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" I sighed and turned back to the rink. Mason and Eddie had just let go of Zak's hands to have him skate on his own. Christian was behind him, to catch him if he fell and Dimitri was in front watching all of them.

"Look, it isn't because you two aren't nice guys, because you are. What is alarming is how fast you are getting close to Zak. You get close to Zak, you get too close to Rose."

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "So, it's a protection thing?"

I nod, I clasp my hands together, leaning against the boarders of the rink and looked down.

"Rose should be telling you this," I looked up at him. "But, I will. Four years ago, Rose was kidnapped and gone for a complete year, we thought she was dead; the cops had given up on her. It was not until another girl her age had almost been kidnapped herself, but she fought back. The guy, they'd questioned before ended up being the one who took Rose. When they searched everything, he owned…" I shook my head and tried to restart, I didn't want to give too much information out. "Since then, Rose had never been the same around men. It had taken about seven months for us to be able to touch her. Hug her, shake hands and we have known her all her life. Strangers, Dimitri and you, she was never okay with. Zak understands to a point, that she doesn't like being touched and he tries to help. But he has come to like you guys a little too fast."

I stood completely up. "I am just saying you or Dimitri, hurt Rose. You'll be dealing with five completely pissed off men on your asses."

The speech seemed almost like I was threating a boyfriend and I did not want it to seem that way, but it was the only way I could think to. Mason, Eddie, and Christian seemed to have nominated me to be the one to threaten both men. Why me? I had no idea; all I had to do was threaten Dimitri, now. I was on my way, when my phone started to ring.

"Ivashkov." I said as a hint that I was listening.

"Adrian!" Jill seemed panic. Groans of pain were in the back ground. "It's Sydney."

I stopped completely, frozen to the spot on the rink floor. "What about Sydney?"

"We… we think she's gone into labor…. We're on our way to the hospital." _Shit_. She's early.

"I am on my way." I closed the phone and skated fast to where the guys were. Telling them what was going on, they skated back and we returned our skates and all ran fast to the cars.

We got there the same time the girls did. The skating rink was closer to the hospital than where Rose lived and at the moment, I was thankful for that. Sydney was just being wheeled in; I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. Pain filled her face, but she managed to smile and squeeze back. Rose was the one wheeling the chair, updating me.

"…A minute apart…Already called the hospital and the doctor. Everything is set." She said as nurses came and took her spot. The nurse hurriedly wheeled us, to a room. Telling us her name, Nurse Sam, and we both helped Sydney changed into a gown. Then told us our doctor would be here shortly.

"A minute apart, cupcake?" I turned to her, trying to not show how hurt and angry I was at her for not telling me. "You've been having contractions all day?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "I knew they would last all day, and I didn't want to worry you." I sighed and kissed her forehead, knowing I could not stay mad at her. As another contraction came quickly, I let her squeeze the crap out of my hand, while she yelled in pain. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I wished the doctor would hurry up. We both knew, by now, that it was too late to do the epidural. Therefore, I knew the pain would not stop for her, any time soon.

Finally, the doctor came and took at her, nodding almost to herself she smiled at us.

"You ready to become parents?" I took a deep breath and looked at Sydney, it did not matter if we were ready or not the baby was coming. Sydney nods as the doctor had a couple nurses enter the room, and set everything up.

"Okay, Mrs. Ivashkov. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push and stop when I get to ten. Okay?" Sydney nods, yet again…

Not even five minutes later, we heard crying. I smiled at Sydney as she threw her head back exhausted.

"Does the dad want to cut the umbilical cord?" I let go of Sydney's hand, kissing her temple and reach for the scissors. Cutting where the doctor told me. When I went back to where Sydney was, I noticed the doctor looked confused. Then glanced back up at us. She whispered something to the nurse and I became alarmed.

"What is wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing, Mr. Ivashkov." She said calmly. I was fixing to push for more information when I saw a second bed being wheeled in.

"Mrs. Ivashkov, I am going to need you to start pushing again."

"What?!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Seems that we failed to locate the second baby during the pregnancy." I wanted to yell how the hell you fail to locate another freaking baby, but Sydney was screaming in pain so I focus on her.

This baby wasn't crying, when it was over. However, I did not notice what the doctor was doing to my baby, when Sydney started to close her eyes; I looked at her worriedly before I realized she must have been tired. Truly exhausted, the nurse came over and gave me a towel to wipe off the sweat. I heard crying, this time and I looked up to notice my second baby was crying. The doctor tended to them first, before she walked over to us.

"I am sorry, Mr. Ivashkov that we failed to locate the second baby during the pregnancy. But this would explain why your wife was early. You'll also be happy to hear you that you have two beautiful healthy children, a son and daughter." With that, she turned away, fixing Sydney up more and I turned back to Sydney when I heard her call my name.

"Yes, Cupcake?"

"I am tried." I chuckle.

"I know, sleep, and I'll wake you in a few." The nurses had taken both of my children out of the room, commenting on us changing rooms. But I took this time to walk-run- to the waiting room. The only difference with people in the room then who showed up was now Abe was there. They all surrounded me, when I entered.

"How is Sydney?" "Boy or girl?" "Is the baby healthy?" Came from all corners, I chuckled. Surprised I haven't broke down crying, yet, from happiness.

"Sydney fine she's just tired. Yes, the baby is healthy." I thought about which one was born first, I didn't want to tell them we had twins, until I told Sydney, who was still passed out at this time. "It's a girl."

The girls awed and the guys congratulated me.

"I have to go back." I pointed behind me, and they nod. "I'll tell them to let you guys in, when they come back with my baby."

"Why they take your baby?"

"Sydney passed out, right after. So they're taking this time to set up a different room for her."

I walked back, fast. As they were wheeling Sydney out of the delivery room. I silently followed behind them. My two babies were not in the room yet. Sydney was now wide-awake asking about her babies none of them answered her, and I could tell it was pissing her off. When they left she turned on me.

"How are the babies? Is it boys or girls?"

"Whoa, calm down." I could see the excitement in her eyes now, as if she remembered that she just brought two tiny people into the world. "Both are completely healthy."

"And, their sex?"

"One boy and one girl." She squealed and I laughed. "How a nice nap?" I questioned she nods.

"What did you tell the group?"

"Well, Abe is here now. And I just mentioned that it was a girl, she's the eldest." I saw when I cut the umbilical cord. "I wanted to surprise them." There was a knock on the door before two nurses came in with our babies.

They each took one and hand us them. "This one is the girl." The nurse hand her to me. I looked down at the baby in Sydney's arms. Both babies had their eyes opened. Green, they had my eyes. I did not know if my smile could get any bigger but it did.

"You have your father's eyes." Sydney whispered to our son. She then looked up at me smiling, with tears in her eyes. I kissed her temple, once more whispering to her thank you.

_~End of Chapter~_

_I need names! I did not mean for Sydney to have the babies this early, but to me it the whole first 3 chapters seem… sad anyways and could not really look up names I thought would fit perfectly… So I need ideas, please? _


	5. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

_Author's note: I want to thank _XxkatylouXx _when I got your review about naming the twins; I fell in _love_ with the names. Therefore, the credit for the names goes to you. _

_In addition, the people who were surprised about the twins' thing, well I could not figure out if I wanted them to have a girl or a boy. Like I think Adrian would be a wonderful dad to a baby girl, but then again he would be the same with a son. Moreover, having Sydney in the picture did no help she was just as difficult to think about as he was. I know, I know. Why not have one now then one later? I still had the problem with which sex I wanted first… sigh. Anyways on with the story! _

_P.S All Adrian and his semi-thoughts about being a father fluff type thing O.o _

Chapter 5- Family

_(Adrian Point of View)_

"Adrian, we need to name them." Sydney insisted, it has been about ten minutes and we still had no idea what to name them. The group has not come in, as we wanted some time with our babies before they get to them. Nurse Sam happened to be in the room with us, showing Sydney how to feed are –apparently already hungry- babies.

"I have a girlfriend named Dani who's in the Army." She piped in, pulling Sydney hospital gown off her right shoulder and helped placed our son where he needed to be.

"Dani?" Sydney questioned. Sam nods slightly.

"Straight out of high school, she joined. I have not seen her since then that was almost two years ago. We write each other, but anyways your little girl looks like a Daniella, which is her full name." We both looked at our daughter.

"That's also my mothers' name…" I trailed off, wondering if Sydney wanted to name our daughter after someone who abandoned me for marring her.

"Daniella… Adrianna Ivashkov." Sydney whispered.

"Adrianna?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Oh shush. It was the first thing that came to my mind. Okay." A whine was almost present in her voice.

"I got to go check out mothers. When it's time for your son, which breast and burp Daniella." Sam told us, while she walked out. When it was time we traded babies, I burped while she fed our daughter on her left side.

"What about this little guy?" I motioned with my head, while bouncing slightly and lightly patting his back until he burped. Once that was done, I laid him back down on the hospital baby bed. Then burped Daniella and laid her down in her bed.

Daniella was already crying by time I placed her in hers. I cooed at her, while using my finger to rub her cheek to calm her down slightly. Our son was just looking around the room almost like he was chilling and not caring that his sister was crying or that even anything was wrong.

"Nicholas." I stated, when the named popped into my head, he looked over. I smiled and walked over to him.

"I think we've found your first name." I cooed at him, then slightly turned to his sister and continued to rub her cheek.

"Zachary." Sydney said I glanced up. "Hm?"

"His name, Nicholas Zachary Ivashkov."

"Nicholas and Daniella." I whispered, as there was a knock on the door. Making sure, Sydney stayed in bed; I picked up our daughter and walked to the door. Knowing if I dared walked away from Daniella she only gets louder. Which I figured out through experience, and as if recalling the experience Daniella instantly quieted and stared up at me.

Sydney giggled. "Looks like we have a Daddy's girl on our hands."

I chuckled as I opened the door to our family. I invited them in and shut the door. Nicholas bed was not in view from where they all ended up standing so it is a surprise for now.

"So is this her?" Christian asked, leaning against the wall. As I joined Sydney on the bed, one leg holding me up as it was touching the floor.

"Yes." Sydney said smiling. "Guys meet Daniella Adrianna Ivashkov."

I turned slightly to show them as Sydney said her name. They would awed and ask if they can hold her, I looked hesitantly at Sydney.

"We'll warn you. Once she leaves Adrian's arms she started crying, so don't mind the tears." They all nod and I handed her to the closes person to me, which was Abe. I stayed close just in case, as her bottom lip started to tremble and her big green eyes glosses over in tears. I knew she was seconds away from crying, then seconds after that thought she did. Abe chuckled and shook his head.

"You're diffidently going to be a daddy's girl." He told her, and then turned to me. "Rose was the same when she was born. Even in her mother's own arms, she would cry, unless she was feeding her, but I was usually the only one who would calm her down. Janine hardly got any sleep when I went to work as all Rose did was cry, never giving her mother a break." He chuckled at the memory and passed her over to Eddie, who was next to him.

There was another knock on the door, but this person did not wait for someone to come in. It was Nurse Sam.

"Seeing as you'd finally named your daughter I brought the birth certificates for you to fill out." She handed them to me and looked over to the crying baby that was now in Mason's arms. They were passing her quickly; I am guessing so she will be in my arms quicker and stop crying. I nod and walk over to the table that held Sydney's water, Sam followed.

"Did you name your son, yet?" Everyone's head whipped up, in a deer caught in hide light kind of look in shock.

"Yes, we did." Sydney says. "Nicholas Zachary Ivashkov."

The nurse smiled at us. "Fitting. Nicholas is known as a saint, in a way Santa Claus was named after that saint. And seeing as he hasn't cried a lot and he seems like a good baby I'll say he is a saint." I laughed at her small joke. I handed the birth certificates over to Sydney to sign her name then handed them back to the nurse.

"I'll come back with your copies in a while." We nod and as soon as she shut the door.

"You have a son?"

"You had twins?" Came from different sets of people in the room, I walked over to his bed and picked him up. He was still just looking around the room.

"Daniella is older by a minute or so." I told them. "This is Nicholas." They did the same as they did to Daniella to Nicholas, as Daniella finally made her way back to me. I handed him to Abe and they passed him around the room, slower, since he had not started to cry yet.

Soon enough visiting time was over and everyone had to leave. Tomorrow Sydney would be released in the afternoon. Rose and Zak would be over early in the morning so I could leave and finish everything we hadn't for the baby's room and buy another crib and baby clothes so they'll have something 'nice' to go home in, instead of the hospital white with little ducks onesies they had on now. Sam came in on and off showing us how to change diapers, just in case we did not know. We both knew, since Rose had Zak and we baby sat him a lot while she was trying to get use to her new…life.

Sydney made me write a list so I knew what to get and the 'theme' she wanted for each of them. The color for Daniella would be purple and Nicholas would be green, but I _had _to stick with girlish or boyish themes other than purple. So if there was say a purple with bright pink flowers item I bought, I had to stick with pink or flowers or the color purple. I insisted that I only buy another crib and two different change of clothing then Rose could take her shopping for everything else while I watch the babies. However, no, we had to have everything before she came home. Though she changed her mind when I pointed out that I do not really care what our babies wore, sleep in, ride in, and bathe in as an Artist more colors the better.

This was when she finally agreed to only have me buy another matching crib and two change of clothing each and she will go shopping with Rose. She kept the list though as a guide as she changed her mind completely on what theme she wanted. I thank god, Rose was the one going with her instead of me. About eight, a different nurse that took night shifts came and took our babies to the 'baby wing' as I like to call it so we would have rest and a good night sleep. Sydney had already fed them and would not need to feed them again until about 3 to 4 more hours, which the nurse would wake her for.

_-From Damaged to Refine-_

About four in the morning, Rose showed up so I would have enough time to do my list of things. Since we did not expect our _child _to be born until next month the crib, changing table, shelving, and rocking chair was not built. I still had to buy another crib and the two change of clothing for when we take the babies home. I did not want to wake Sydney, since she had been waking up every four hours to feed the babies; I just kissed her forehead and told Rose that I will be back by two. In addition, I mentally hoped Daniella would not cry as much while I was gone. They had to place her in our room last night because she would not stop crying and woke the other babies in the room. Even then, I had to hold her until she fell asleep each time she woke up hungry.

Getting in my car, I drove to the closes Wal-Mart and picked the exact baby crib. It was a black Delta-Canton 4-in-1 crib. It started out as a crib turned into a toddler's bed, daybed, or a full size bed- still toddler size. Picking it up and putting it in the cart, I pulled the basket to the baby clothing. I quickly found Daniellas' clothing quickly. It was a matching set onesies, both original clothing was pink, one was cheetah print and the other was fully pink with the words 'Love You' on the front.

I have no idea why buying clothing for Nicholas was so hard, especially since I was a guy. It took about twenty minutes until I actually found something, I knew Sydney would sort of approve on her son wearing. They were both onesies, one was tan with a darker brown as the lining and a lone baby giraffe on his left side of his chest. The other was a light navy blue and a dark navy blue lining that had many baby monkeys on it. I grabbed it and made my way to the check out.

Making my way-finally-home to start the 'chores.' I stopped to get coffee and a something small for breakfast, eating it before I got home. The crib barely fit in my car and I was having a little trouble seeing through the back. Driving carefully to my house, this was between the hospital and The Guardians. The house was probably a dream home for many, minus the white picket fence. It was two stories, about two and a half baths, with five bedrooms and a big enough back yard to have a huge pool and still room to run around in. Sydney and I decorated the house together, I picked the colors while she picked everything that matched with the scheme so nothing was mix matching like what I did with my apartment when I was in college.

Sydney and I made enough money together to be able to pay for this house, but with _two _children, we might be tight on money for a while until we get use to the changes we will have to make. We had no help from my trust fund that my parents took away from me when I married Sydney or I would have gotten it when I turned 21. We had talked about a family for the longest time, but we wanted to be financial ready for our first child, in this case children. We had already started one bank account when we found out she was pregnant, and now we needed to start another one for Nicholas. However, I was okay with that.

I finally made it home and worked non-stop until it was time to pick up Sydney and my babies…


	6. Christmas and Babies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy/Bloodlines. **

_Author's note: This is going to be short, as a _really _long Author's note will be at the bottom and this is just to say for you guys to read it because it's important to me (It's about my fanfics… new and old) and asks something. _

Chapter 6- Christmas and Babies

_(Rose Point of View)_

It was now Christmas Eve. Usually Zak and I spend the night at Baba's so 'Santa' was at his house. Now Adrian, Sydney, Daniella, and Nicholas was here too so they did not have to hurry for anyone. We were all setting up for tomorrow while Zak helped Sydney and Adrian watched the twins. In addition, I could tell he actually liked having other children-no matter how young-around. He cared about them and wanted nothing bad to happen, while he just makes sure nothing bad happens he colors, plays video games, and watches movies. Pretty much making sure he stays out of the way while we move furniture around and added the second half of the kitchen table a long with the chairs so everyone could fit and of course cleaning up what was left over from everyone decorating over the weekend.

Baba usually had house cleaners who did all this but during Christmas, he gives them time off so they could spend time with _their_ families, as he made this _our _family thing. Sydney, I know, was looking forward to Christmas because I refused help her buy things other than clothes, diapers, and bedding for Nicholas. Everyone wanted to buy for the twins, and some already had presents for Adrian and Sydney that focus around the twins. In addition, her having most or all of it was a downer from available presents.

"What are you girls wearing tomorrow?" Adrian questioned, Sydney and me when he walked into the kitchen of us setting up most of the kitchen table. Tablecloth, four candles, and a small arrange of flowers in the middle of the whole set.

"Dresses, that has the high-low skirts." I told him, and then looked to Sydney because she did not want to wear one because technically she was supposed to be pregnant and we bought a different dress. Now, without the baby bump, we had to buy another dress and could not find a high-low dress that she seemed to be comfortable in after giving birth a few weeks ago.

"Except for me, but I am still wearing a dress." All the men were still dressing nicely as every year we try, but the girls try to have something similar with all of us. Adrian nods and walks quickly away when one of the babies start crying. They learned, just as fast, that if one baby cries it wakes the other, it was like they just feed off each other's cries and it takes hours for them to quiet down. As whichever baby stopped crying, Sydney held her breath, mentally hoping that the other does not wake up crying. Fortunately, it was silent and she breathed a sigh of relief.

I chuckled. "Having a baby doesn't seem as compelling now does it?"

Sydney shot me a heated look. "No, I love having babies. It's just the constant crying that I can't handle."

"Zak didn't cry as much as your babies do. So I can't give any advice for the crying." I told her, wanting to help.

"Yeah, he was a good baby. Nicholas is like that, but when Daniella doesn't stop crying it wakes him and I guess scare him and makes him cry which makes Daniella cry harder and…" She finished with a sigh.

"Maybe giving them separate rooms will help with that."

Sydney again sighs. "Adrian brought that up, but then that means painting and furnituring another room and that's money we might not have." I nod as I take a step back from the table making sure everything is in place.

"Finished." I looked at Sydney who looked deep in thought. I knew by tomorrow she would not have to worry about money and having to buy more furniture as Adrian brought it up one time when I was talking to him and everyone pitched in on buying for Nicholas with the same color scheme. However, that was for the two of them, Nicholas-and Daniella- has presents for themselves such as toys, bears, and things they will need within the year so Sydney and Adrian would not always be buying new things for them.

I patted her shoulder and walked into the Living room where Zak, Adrian, and the babies were. Adrian was bouncing up and down also swaying trying to put Daniella back to sleep while Zak watched Nicholas making sure he did not wake. Smiling at my son, I went to find Baba he was supposed to be in the attic putting up boxes just to get them out of the way. Sure enough when I found him, he just set the last box down and dusted off his pants.

"We just finished the kitchen, Baba." He turned and nods his head.

"That was the last thing." He shut the attic door, which was also hiding 'Santa's' gifts for Zak, Daniella, and Nicholas. Daniella and Nicholas were going to be spoiled with everything this year. It was the same with Zak's first year of Christmas and every year following. The gang liked spoiling Zak and now there is more 'spoiling' going around.

"How about lunch?" Baba questioned, as he picked up the phone.

"Sure, I am pretty sure everyone is hungry."

"Pizza is easier, Hm?" I nod as he dials the phone; I walked back to the living room where Nicholas was now awake and feeding. Sydney had a blanket covering her up so Zak would not see, and Daniella was asleep now. Zak was now cleaning up, Adrian helping him. I now, assume that Adrian told it was time to clean up. Both of them their arms full and carried it off to his room.

"Baba is ordering Pizza." I told Sydney, sitting next to her.

"Good, I am hungry." I chuckled at her, as Baba walked into the room.

"Usual time." We nod just Daniella again started crying. Baba instantly picked her up and she calmed down just as quickly. He chuckled.

"I seemed to have the magic touch." I rolled my eyes, when Zak _did_ cry all Baba had to do was pick him up and he will stop.

"Well, just as well that she's awake, I can feed them both." Sydney said, switching shoulders and handling Nicholas to me as Baba handed her Daniella.

"What time well everyone show up?" He questioned when he handed her off.

"Christian and Lissa will be here between 10 and 11, Mason and Eddie will be here between 11 and 12. They're going to give us time for morning Christmas and to cook lunch." I told him, putting a pacifier in Nicholas's mouth. Nodding, Adrian and Zak came back but Zak was over Adrian's shoulder and Zak was laughing.

"Put me down, Uncle Addie!" Laughter full in Zak's voice, I smiled at them.

"Don't damage my kid, Adrian." Adrian grinned at me and picked Zak up and threw him in the air, teasing me as I was him. Zak laughed again and kicked his legs some.

"Momma! Save me!" Zak exclaimed as Adrian threw him over his shoulder again and took off. I laughed and handed Nicholas to my father, taking after them.

_-Christmas Morning-_

"Momma!" I heard, along with bouncing on my bed. Knowing that Zak was awake and was the one bouncing one the bed. I groaned and rolled over, covering my head up. I also knew that it was very early in the morning.

"Momma! Wake up!" The bouncing stopped and I knew that he was next to me. I waited for a moment before I shot up and grabbed him under the blankets.

"You know that everyone isn't awake yet."

"I know." I smiled at him and looked at the clock, debating when everyone would be awake. It was seven on the dot; everyone would mostly likely be awake by eight.

"We have an hour, Zak." He pouted some and nodded, starting to get comfortable in my bed with me. His dark brown hair was sticking up every which way, letting me know that he probably had trouble sleeping last night most likely out of excitement. Though we were Turkish, Baba wanted an American Christmas as often as he could for Zak or even me when I was younger to 'fit in' some. However, at the same time, he never let us forgets where we came from including mom's side.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" I questioned, looking over at him.

"TV?" I nod and reach for the remote control. I put on some cartoons on, until it was time for Santa.

After the hour was up, we got up, made the bed quickly, and made our way into the hall where Baba was just walking out as well.

"Are Sydney and Adrian awake?" I questioned and he nods.

"I just checked they were feeding Nicholas and Daniella. They said they'll meet us down there." We made our way down the stairs and once Zak saw where his presents were located, he ran to them. Zak turned, smiling at Baba and I. We both took our spots and I glanced at Nicholas and Daniella's spot. There rockers, bouncers, and some bears were in their areas. It was not much, since the rest they will get with everyone else.

I looked at Zak, who had tons of Batman things and cars, even a beginner's kit to learning how to play Guitar for kids that he has been asking for.

"Look Mamma!" He yells while handing me his guitar that he took off its stand. I knew from Baba that it was especially made for kids but I could not tell you exactly what type it was or how much something like this cost. Baba said if he took care of this one and he was actually trying to learn he'll buy another guitar and lessons for Zak's birthday.

I acted surprised when he placed it in my lap and began-or tried- to strum it. As Adrian and Sydney came down, surprised themselves. They had no idea that Santa was coming for their kids as well, because Baba and I never talked about it and I knew they could not afford to yet after using some emergency money to make sure they had Nicholas's things. Therefore, _they_ could not do it. They both smiled at us while each holding a baby they walked to the corresponding space.

Placing the babies in their mechanical rocker, they went through the things they really, truly would not need until a few more months. After they finished, they paid attention to Zak-who waited patiently for them to look at the gifts for their babies- when he started showing them his gifts. They acted equally surprised as Baba and I had when he showed us. After the excitement died down, we all picked up and started showering and getting ready for Christian and Lissa who was coming early to help us cook.

I helped Zak get ready before I even did anything. He had grey, black, and white plaid button down long sleeve shirt tucked in his dark blue jeans with a black belt, and grey vans. I brushed his hair neatly, used some of my gel to spike the top of his head, and made sure the back and sides of his hair was down. When he was finished, he looked cute dressed up. He smiled at me when I deemed him done and took off to the living room to watch TV, again.

I quickly showered and while I dried my hair 'naturally', I picked my clothing and everything that was going to wear. My dress was all black and flow-ie, my shoes ankle boots with silver bedazzlements, with a matching watch and bracelets my outfit was complete. I walked back to my bathroom and I hair was dry. I clipped have of it up and started curling once the bottom half was done I did the top half. Then began on my make-up which was simple black eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick to add color and so I was not fully dressed in black.

I lotion my legs before I put on my shoes and dressed, I finally walked downstairs. Where everyone was fully dressed. Baba was in a black suit-what he usually wears- and a bright red dress shirt with matching handkerchief. Sydney had on a dress that was blue jean sleeveless top and a flower pattern bottom and a black belt that hid the joined stitching of the two items. She was wearing white sandals and her usual sliver cross. Adrian had on a white t-shirt, khaki pants, grey dress shoes and a matching scarf. Their twins had on Mrs. Santa Claus and Mr. Santa Claus onesies and hats, that Lissa thought would be 'so cute' for them to wear for today.

We all had aprons on so we would not get dirty, getting everything ready. The doorbell rang, just as I was tying mine on. Lissa and Christian walked in with arms full of presents, knowing they had more Bab untie his apron as well as Adrian to help them. When all the presents were in Christian, Lissa took Baba's and Adrian's places so, they could take care of the children while we got everything ready.

I quickly looked at what the two of them were wearing. Christian was dressed in all black but he looked nice. And Lissa had a dress on that had a white halter top and pink/ rose-ish color with nude color heels, her hair was pen straight and the jewelry she had on was a necklace with two hearts and bracelets that connected with each other.

_-Food Cooked-_

Mason and Eddie showed up, just as the last thing was finished. Both dressed nicely. Mason had on a sky blue t-shirt and jeans while Eddie had a baby blue dress shirt and grey pants. Placing all the food on the table, we sat at the table. Baba at the head of it, Zak and me on either side of him. Lissa next to me, Mason next to her. Then Sydney with her two kids in the rocker so she could watch them, because they were awake. Adrian across from her, Eddie next to him, then Christian. Eating and just being together was interesting because nobody was really talking much. We all saw each other daily and knew all everything up.

In addition, during this time of year, we just really relax and be happy and not bring in any drama from before. And it was a nice change.

After lunch was finished, we cleaned up and made our way into the living room all grouping together by family. I sat next to Zak with Baba behind us. Adrian and Sydney sat closer to their babies' cots, then Mason and Eddie sat wherever there was space. One by one everyone passed out their present until they were all gone and the last present was located at Adrian's and Sydney's home. Where Nicholas would have his own room and furniture, we would not tell them what exactly it was but we blind folded both of them and took the cars to their home.

We had gotten them out of their home, just for this, calming it will be easier on them with two babies. Moreover, it was, but it was just so Mason, Eddie, Lissa, and Christian could do Nicholas's room, which was across Daniella's. They did not like that they were blindfolded but Baba was able to have them keep it on, I was not sure how because I was with Zak and their two kids and Mason. Eddie was in the third car with all their things so we did not waste gas going back and forth between houses, but he had to pack the car and still make it to their home to see their reactions so we took the long way to their home to give him time to do all that.

Zak was between Daniella and Nicholas, singing the Christmas music blasting through the radio. Surprisingly it was calming to Daniella and Nicholas, I do not know it was the tone or the voices or even Zak who was the voice you heard the most but it was working and I did not care. I did not want two crying babies on my hands. Taking an hour, when it usually takes thirty minutes, to get to their home. Eddie was there before us, thank god and already unpacked everything in his car so everything was ready. Mason and I carried the twins in while Christian and Lissa moved Adrian and Sydney into the room we needed. Baba had already taken the chance to help Mason and me by taking their baby bags. We gathered around the door, putting them in the middle of room and telling them to take the blind fold off...

_-End of Chapter-_

_Hello readers/reviews, _

_Some of you are reading- were reading- my reading the books Fanfic and noticed you could not read them any longer. Well, Admin. Had them deleted as someone reported them under copywriting… *sigh* I have no idea what I am going to do as many of you want to know what happens and where I was going to end with it, but I'll update you guys later when I decide. _

_In the meantime, I started reading ChristianxRose fanfictions and liked them. And I wanted to play around with the 'couple.' And an idea popped into my head… It's a human ff and they're juniors in high school. Heres the summary or some what summary:_

Freshman year of high school Rose's teachers decided it'll be a good idea for all of students to create an account and web chat without giving any names until the project was over. But Rose and her 'mystery guy,' kept it up through the years, now being a Juniors Rose wants to know who he is. Will she figure it out?

_What do you think? Should I write it? I have the prolog and if you guys want that I could post it soon and see if you're interested, I mean, I might post it anyways but I want to know people will read it… so please give me feedback._


	7. Author's Note

Hello readers/ reviewers,

Um... so I know thst many of you guys want me to uodate soon, but ism here to tell you I might not. :( As in two - three weeks I may be moving. To a different state away from my parents, I am kind of running away I shoukd say. But I am moving in with my friend who had alresdy ran awag back in February. Anyways, they do not hsve wifi. And I do not have a phone so I cant update... but ill try to uodate ince maybe twicd before then. But at the same time I may not be moving as she needs to fly down here first then pick me up and drive her boyfriends csr where they live... and we need money 1st... but that is just a warning but I am 85% (PERCENT) sure that this is happening. Now after I get a phone ill updste through there but spelling might be a problem like now I am not on a labtop... anyways this is just a warning that that could happen.


	8. A New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 7- A New Year

My club was not opened on New Year's, for one reason. For us to use. Dimitri and Ivan came back to work shortly after Christmas and was here celebrating with us. Adrian, Sydney, and I all got a babysitter to watch over our kids while we do this. It was an elderly woman who would not really want to leave and party. We were drinking and dancing just the ten of us. Somehow I ended up dancing with Dimitri. Knowing him for the past couple months, he has grown on me. I trusted him, even though my brain was telling me not to. It took a while, but he put his hands on my hips, slightly holding me while we semi-dirty danced.

I knew I probably had one too many drinks, or I would not let him touch me at all. However, my body did not seem to mind as much as my brain did. Since there were not that many girls, we were rather passed around between the guys. Baba was content on just giving us the drinks, being our bartender for the night. I knew I should not be drinking because I had Zak to watch over tomorrow and I knew I could not do that with a hangover from hell.

"Rose!" Sydney shouted from across the club. I turned and looked at her; she waved her hand in a 'come over here' fashion. I smiled politely at Dimitri and excused myself to talk to her. She was the only other person not drinking, she had babies to feed, and even then she not a big drinker. When I reached her she pulled me down to sit next to her.

"Rose, you do know that you're dancing with someone you know practically next to nothing about right?" I nod my head, other than the fact that Ivan and Dimitri were Russian, moved to the US in their teens, and moved to here recently I did not know anything else.

"I feel comfortable around him." I shrug, looking up at her. She was watching me, watching for any signs that I was uncomfortable around the 6'5" Russian. Finally she nods her head and slightly pushes me.

"Go have fun, then. Just not too much, you still have Zak to watch over."

"I know." With that I walked back over to Dimitri and dragged him to the dance floor since now he was at the bar talking to my father. He placed his hands lightly on my hips, once again and I placed my arms around his shoulders, or at least where I could reach. Trying to keep up with the beat.

_(Dimitri POV)_

You would not think with just the friends partying and the club not full of people it would be fun. However, I was wrong. These people have been nothing but nice to Ivan and me since we have come here and celebrating New Years with them was fun. They acted like normal twenty year olds. Ivan and I went through this phase when we were younger, heck; Ivan was still in this phase. Somehow I ended up dancing with Rose all night, and that is when I noticed how nicely her body fit against mine. I knew I should not be thinking about her this way, especially since I knew something was up about her past that I did not know. I was not going to push the matter either.

When Sydney called Rose over, I had walked to the bar to get about my third drink when her father did not hand me one. I looked up at him, he did not seem angry or protective, and he looked almost impassive.

"Watch yourself around Rose. You hurt her; I'll make sure you can't get a job in this country again." I looked at him strangely. I knew I was able to handle more alcohol, so I was not even buzzed. However, what her father was saying to me was inappropriate at the moment, since I wasn't even dating his daughter. However, I still nod my head, to give him peace.

What I've also noticed since being almost friends with these people were that all the men were protective over Rose. The girls gave her room, but they were still protective too. This just kept making me wonder even more, what the heck happened.

"Don't worry Sir. You have nothing to worry about." He narrowed his eyes at me. I knew who this man was, Abe Mazur. He was known as Zmey back home, he was rarely there, but he still seemed to have a hold on my hometown before I left. I heard less of him when we moved to New Year, but people still talked about him in fear. I never met the man personally until he did a check up on the club while I was at work and he wanted to meet his daughter's new employees.

Ivan did not show it, but I knew he was scared out of his mind. He kept looking over his shoulder until we got home. Then ragged on about how he did not know he was technically working for Zmey and how he did not even know Zmey had a daughter. Then ended up with 'Why do all the mobsters have to have hot daughters?' moment. Before I hit him over the head and told him to calm down. In addition, he did, he slowly got used to seeing Zmey and that Rose and Zak were related to him.

Therefore, I knew what he was capable of when he made this threat. In addition, he would most likely stick by it. He was going to reply but Rose came up and took me away to dance more before he could. For the rest of the night, I felt his eyes on me.

_-End of chapter-_

_Yes. I know it is short… sorry I wanted to get something up. Maybe I can post soon. _

_So, I've decided that I am not going to try to post any more 'Reading the books' FF, because most of everywhere I've looked will take them down and I don't want my hard work taken down. I am sooooo Sorry, but if you PM I will give you a general idea of what I was going to make happen._


End file.
